creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Girl of Your Dreams
It's a normal day, your parents are out of the country for a while and you think that there is no better way to spend the night other than watching the last episodes of your favorite anime. You grab some snacks and a mixture of everything you found in the kitchen to eat while you watch your favorite anime. Time passes and the show is over. You start picking up the mess you did and you stand up with a disappointing look in your face because of its ending. When you are done cleaning, you turn off the lights and meanwhile the TV illuminates the dark room, you realize that you are alone. You turn off the TV and start to walk upstairs to your room. You don't turn on any lights because you are brave, or that's what you want THEM to think. Them? Don't be silly, you are alone, there is no one else in your house besides you. Your mind is playing tricks with you, you should stop reading all those creepypastas before going to sleep. You continue walking towards your room. While you climb each step, a soft noise is heard, but you don't give it any importance, you aren't scared right? You got to the hallway, and as you start to walk through it, it seems to be getting larger and larger as you walk through it and in the end you the only thing you can see is pure darkness. But you aren't scared right? As your eyes get used to the darkness, you are able to see the bathroom's door is open. Perfect you think, maybe one of THEM opened, you think. You don't give it any importance and you start walking through the hallway that doesn't seem to have an end. You walk past the bathroom and you cant avoid to look inside of it, you see one of THEM, its short and has a bottomless hole as mouth, but you aren't scared right? You rub your eyes and see it again, you can see that it was just the toilet, I'm a fool you think. And when you are about to leave the bathroom a noise comes from the shower. White sorrow? You think, no it cant be, maybe its just the sound of the water passing through the tubes of the water. You look at the shower and you cant decide if opening it and look what made that noise, or go away from there and never knowing. Moved by the curiosity, you open the shower's curtains, but there's nothing there. Suddenly you hear a shrieking noise coming from downstairs, but you aren't scared right? As you go downstairs to check out the situation, you try making yourself look brave, and you try to think about that anime girl of your dreams. If she was with you right now you'll be brave to impress her, but you go running like a chicken upstairs when you listen to that noise again, you turn on the light and realize it was only the cat, stupid cat you think, he does nothing but sleep and scare the hell out of other people. After insulting the cat, you turn off the light and decide to go upstairs, as you walk through the endless hallway, you see the bathroom door's open again, and inside the same big mouthed monster, you close the door. Only to be sure. You keep walking and finally reach your room, you look at your phone, the time is 2:00 am. You decide that its time to go to sleep. You climb on your bed, only to see that your sheets form a disfigured, creepy face. But you aren't scared right? You go cover yourself with your blankets, deforming the disfigured face. But, you cant sleep. You are on your bed, tired, stuck in that silence that tells you that there's something wrong. But you aren't scared right? You have that childish impulse of covering your face with the blankets and you are practically praying to get into your little world of fantasies, your dreams. You hug your other pillow and think about that anime girl, you tell yourself for the 20th time that you should make exercise and get skinnier, but there is no use. After talking to yourself, you turn left, to see the other side of the room. Only to see that there's a girl with a disfigured face and a big smile, that only got bigger when you looked at her. She pulls out her arm and pierces your chest, taking your heart out from your it. When you are about to die you look at her one more time and you realize, that she really is the girl of your dreams. Category:Beings